Fujoshi
by milly loca
Summary: Elizavetha rompió con su novio, pero en vez de estar triste, esta muy feliz, ya que sin su novio, ahora puede ver TODO su YAOI. DEDICADO A TODAS LAS FUJOSHIS DEL MUNDO. Esta un poco cortito, por no decir que esta corto XD.


**Ok aquí esta otra historia que creo que a mas de una le va a gustar, esta vez es sobre Hungría, y como en el caso de "La salada", también esta inspirada en una canción de un vocaloid, esta vez es de MAIKA, la vocaloid española.**

**Bueno sin mas preámbulos empecemos con esto.**

**ACLARATORIA: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos, todo a sus creadores okis.**

**NOTA: Universo alternativo, nombres humanos.**

* * *

**Fujoshi.**

Era una mañana soleada en la ciudad, una chica de nombre Elizavetha se despertaba tranquilamente y se fue al baño para darse una refrescante ducha, ese día su novio, Roderich, la había citado en un café muy especial para ellos, ya que fue ahí donde se conocieron y donde iniciaron su relación, en fin, se termino de bañar y se fue a su habitación para arreglarse muy bien, una vez que termino de cambiarse, se fue al piso inferior de su casa para prepararse algo rico de comer, una vez que termino, salio de su casa y fue hacia su auto para ir directo al lugar acordado por el joven.

Una vez que llego a su destino, lo miro sentado en una de las mesas con una taza de café en sus manos, la joven se acerco a su novio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Perdón la tardanza, es que el trafico estaba algo duro-Se disculpo por haber llegado tarde, ya que sabia que a su novio no le gustaba la in puntualidad.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo-Le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Después de eso, Elizavetha pidió también un café y empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales, y de como les había ido en el día, cuando, después de un rato de risas y bromas, Roderich se puso serio cosa que noto Elizavetha.

-Roderich, ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad.

-Eli, creo que, tu y yo, debemos terminar-Dijo serio el chico, Elizavetha se quedo en shock.

-Pero, ¿porque?-Pregunto un poco sorprendida la chica.

-La verdad, no me gusta que leas esos mangas que te gustan-Dijo mirándola serio.

Elizavetha se quedo callada, Roderich se levanto y pago la cuenta por los dos y se fue, no sin antes decirle.

-En verdad lo siento.

Unas semanas después.

Elizavetha estaba en su casa junto a sus amigos, Emma, Kiku y Lilly, la mas joven del grupo, los cuales cuando se enteraron de su ruptura con Roderich, fueron a ver como estaba, era mas que obvio decir que Elizavetha amaba mucho a su, ahora, ex-novio, y querían ver como se sentía después de eso.

-Vamos Eli, todas las chicas lloran cuando su novio las deja, así que desahógate-Le dijo Kiku palmeando el hombro de su amiga.

-¿Y quien dice que voy a llorar?-Dijo levantando su rostro, el cual estaba con una gran sonrisa.

Los tres la vieron extrañados, no entendían el por que de su sonrisa.

-¿No estas triste, Eli?-Le pregunto la pequeña Lilly con algo de confucion en su voz.

-No, estoy mas que feliz, por que ahora puedo ver todo mi YAOI-Grito esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa saltando de su cama.

Todos se espantaron al verla reaccionar de tal forma, pero se alegraron por ella, al menos esa ruptura no la había dejado decaída como a muchas chicas que sienten que su vida ya no tiene sentido, pero Elizavetha era diferente, ya que ella era una mujer fuerte y que no se dejaba caer muy fácil, en fin la chica estaba feliz, ya que sin novio podía ver TODO el anime yaoi que ella quisiera.

Después de eso, Elizavetha empezó a ver mucho mas anime yaoi sin meterse en ninguna relación amorosa, y un día por la calle miro pasar a Roderich a lado de un chico albino, ambos estaban agarrados de la mano y se notaban muy contentos, así que se acerco a saludarlo.

-Hola Roderich-Saludo a su ex, el cual ahora era su amigo.

-Hola Eli-Le devolvió el saludo a su ahora amiga.

-¿Y quien es el?-Le pregunto señalando al chico a su lado, el cual lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Oh, cierto que modales, el es Gilbert, mi novio-Le respondió con una sonrisa el chico.

-Mucho gusto-Respondió Gilbert con una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano.

Elizavetha en ese momento, se desmayo con un pequeño derrame nasal, mucho tiempo mirando y leyendo yaoi, y ahora lo tenia frente a ella, sin dudas la decisión de formar una relación de amistad con Roderich había sido una MUY buena idea, ya que así podía sacarle un poco de información sobre que era lo que hacia con su novio a solas.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, lo se esta un poco corto pero que querían que hiciera, mi mente esta un poco seca jajaja.**

**ok, espero que les guste.**

**POSDATA: Si quieren escuchar la canción, se llama "Fujoshi" y es de la vocaloid MAIKA.**

**Bueno, creo que es todo, comenten y suscribanse, a no verdad, esto no es YouTube jajajajaja.**

**Un abrazo y un beso a todos desde México.**

**Milly loca, fuera.**


End file.
